El deseo de un Milagro
by Guishe
Summary: El amor puede florecer de diferentes maneras... los sueños pueden ser nuestros mejores milagros... las oportunidades no se dan siempre...debes aprobecharlos


**DESEOS DE UN MILAGRO**

Sentarme a ver las estrellas es como sentarme a pensarte... porque no hay nada mejor que verte en ellas.  
Me rió de mis pensamientos... locos pensamientos... mientras dibujo tu figura en mi mente y uno las estrellas formando tú nombre.  
Me acomodo en el recodo de mi cama, corro la cortina una vez mas...como todas las noches... no puedo dejar de pensarte, aunque tú no sepas ni que existo, ni que este sentimiento tan grande sea para ti.  
Tomo mi taza de sumo de naranjas y tomo un trago... subo las piernas y enrriedo mis brazos a ellos mientras no dejo de  
Contemplar la noche y la luna.  
Te imagino haciendo mil cosas... "si solo supiera mas de ti" suspiro mientras me acurruco en mi cama.  
Te vi solo una vez... una vez y me vasto para que no salieras de mis pensamientos... aun tengo gravada tu mirada, una mirada que me hizo suspirar desde el primer momento.¿Como hacer para que te fijes en mi?

Mi cabeza daba vuelta... dejo en mi mesita de luz el vaso y me tapo con las colchas...esperando que algo mágico sucediera.  
Caigo rendida, ante el dolor inminente de mi corazón... un dolor que no era dolor por sufrir al haberte tenido...sino un dolor de que jamas te fijaras en mí...que pasara desapercibida a tus ojos... debía hacer algo...fuera lo que fuera.

Los rayos de sol se filtran por mi ventana y dan directo a mi cara... levanto el brazo y corro la cortina y me maldigo por no  
Cerrarla la noche anterior. Pero una vez despierta no puedo conciliar el sueño nuevamente.  
Me levanto y me dirijo al baño...me aseo y salgo a vestirme... ese día iría a desayunar...no tenia ganas de preparar nada. Por lo menos de esa manera vería gente...siempre metida dentro...casi no tenia vida social.

Me miro al espejo, me acomodo el pelo rebelde que siempre intenta hacerme quedar mal... y sonrió... me rió de mi misma al darme cuenta luego de un minuto que no hacia mas que hacerme caras frente al espejo y salgo del apartamento riendo aun. "que loca soy" me dijo a mi misma mientras bajo por el ascensor.  
Salgo a la calle... el frió tocaba mi cara y el viento enredaba mas mi cabello que feliz hacia quedarme como un pequeño  
Mountruito. "Para que luchar!" me dije al intentar acomodarlo nuevamente... "no hay remedio"

Camino ligero hasta el primer bar... me siento y me quedo esperando hasta que se acerca la camarera para tomarme el pedido.

"café con leche, por favor" le indico mientras froto mis manos por el frió. Levanto mi mirada lentamente para ver el Televisor encendido pero nunca llego a el...al quedarme pasmada viendo algo totalmente absurdo. "estoy alucinando" me dije a mi misma y baje la mirada al instante... tímidamente volví a levantarla y efectivamente, allí estabas "tú" no lo podía creer... Verdaderamente no podía ser posible... ¿seguiré aun soñando? me pregunte a mi misma.  
Me quede varios minutos contemplándolo... era algo totalmente insólito, anoche había pedido un milagro...pero solo en sueños lograba ser realidad.

Llega mi café, tomo pequeños sorbos y veo como pides el tuyo, cada movimiento que haces me encanta, veo caer tu pelo por tu frente y como enérgicamente intentas volverlo a su lugar "No hay caso" digo sonriendo al recordarme a mi minutos antes. Me quedo observándote y no me canso, tu color de ojos me embriaga, cada gesto tuyo me parece perfecto...y sonrió.

Mientras te contemplo noto como diriges la mirada hacia mí y saludas... me pongo roja, bajo la vista avergonzada...seguramente te habías dado cuenta que me había pasado mas de media hora mirándote.  
Subo la mirada lentamente y me doy cuenta que no era a mi a quien saludabas, sino a la camarera a la cual llamabas para pedir la cuenta "idiota" susurro y la vergüenza cada vez era mayor... veo como te levantas y como te marchas del lugar pasando cerca de mi, extasiándome con tu aroma... quedo embobada quieta y frígida, sin poder moverme... "tan cerca...una vez mas no me ve nadie" y mi tristeza hace que mis ojos se llenen de lagrimas.  
"la cuenta por favor" le dije a la mesera y pague...y salí tras de ti.

Te vi cruzar a la cuadra siguiente, comencé a caminar frenéticamente, quería alcanzarte, saber mas de ti... aunque sabia que era cobarde y jamas lograría hablarte.

Mis pensamientos cada vez eran mas macabros mientras pensaba que jamas te fijarías en mi...sabiendo exactamente que no habría oportunidad, pero no podía evitarlo... la tentación de por lo menos saber que no eras un sueño era mas grande!

Te vi entrar en la librería, seguramente eras alguien de mucha lectura, culto... un culto en todo su esplendor...  
Entro a la tienda. Te busco por todos lados pero no te encuentro ¿te vi entrar...donde estas?  
Camino por los estantes alborotados de cosas y allí te encuentro mirando unos libros...Me escondo y agarro lo primero que encuentro... mientras por la comisura del estante te contemplo. Pronto veo como te acercas hacia mí y me ruborizo y tomo el libro que tenia en mis manos y comienzo a leer algo que verdaderamente no entendía.

-¿Te gusta? - me dices con tu voz calida, mi mente se queda en blanco, como contestarte...que contestarte cuando me tienes completamente drogui con cada una de tus palabras... ¿como contestarte cuando mi corazón ya habla por si solo y no quiere esperar para gritarte cuanto te ama?

-eh...que...ahh...si - digo casi sin poder hablarte... "Dios si solo pudiera gravar tu voz, te escucharía cada día de mi vida" dije para míos adentros...tu voz aterciopelada, tan tranquila tan misteriosa pero a la vez tan hermosa.

-creo que no estas muy conforme - me dijiste mirándome y girándome el libro "que tarada soy... ni para mentir sirvo"

-eh...si...ja...solo estaba viéndolo por todos sus sentidos - "idiota, ni una buena excusa sabia decir"

-Veo...lo llevas? - me dijo sonriéndome... mi corazón salto... "que sonrisa, nadie podría igualarla..."

-eh...eh...si - dije acalorada "¿no sabia mas que tartamudear? ¿Que pensaría de mi? nada, nada de nada...

-bueno espérame aquí...ya vuelvo - me dijiste y me sonreíste... estaba mas que nerviosa, no podía dejar de temblar, te había oído hablar, aunque mis palabras no habían sino mas que un ahh...ehhh...sii...noo... aun me consideraba una entupida... pero se debía al momento... no podía ser siempre así o si?  
Luego de unos momentos te volví a ver, regresabas con el libro envuelto y una sonrisa encantadora... te pague torpemente y Salí casi corriendo de allí...maldiciéndome por mi timidez.

Tome el libro fuertemente entre mis brazos... y llegue a mi apartamento, me senté frente a la ventana sobre la cabecera de mi cama y contemple las nubes que se arremolinaban, el frió había entumecido cada parte de mi pero mis labios no dejaban de dibujar una sonrisa con solo saber que por única vez había logrado un acercamiento mayor que el anterior... mis sueños serian testigos de ello, no debería estar inventándote.  
Abrí el libro con emoción, lo leería, solo porque tus suaves manos habían tocado aquellas hojas... lo abro y noto como un  
Pequeño papel se cae.

"te vi en el café, se que no vienes a comprar un libro...no habías dejado de mirarme... ¿me seguiste? ¿Como te llamas?  
Fue un placer concerté."

Mi corazón palpito cada vez mas fuerte, se había dado cuenta "¿no era que pasabas desapercibida?" me mofe de mi misma.  
Tome rápidamente un bolígrafo y escribí.

"no te seguía...solo las casualidades de la vida... me llamo Hermione."

A la mañana siguiente ya me encontraba lista minutos antes de la hora que lo había encontrado, volvería a la librería y dejaría mi nota antes que lo notara frente al escritorio donde trabajaba.  
Llegue antes que vos, lo deposite entre sus papeles y comencé mi recorrido por cada estante a esperarte... quería verte una  
Vez más.  
Tome un libro entre mis manos, no tenia sentido fingir que me interesaba, pero no podía ser tan obvia, no podía sentarme solo a esperarte, aunque ganas no me faltaran, de que llegas y así pudiera abrazarte y sonreírte abiertamente, poderte dedicarte cada uno de los poemas que escribía...todo para ti... pero claro solo en mis sueños podía alcanzar la dichosa grandeza de poder estar en tus brazos... solo en mis sueños era concebible el poder entablar una conversación, el poder coquetearte y sacarte una sonrisa a cada momento, poder acercarme a ti y probar tus calidos besos.

Me arrime al estante mientras aun intentaba pasar desapercibida con el libro en mis manos, espiando si ya habías ingresado y allí te vi, mi corazón salto de alegría y sonreí, estabas tan hermoso, como si una luz aparte te iluminara y no hubiera nada más hermoso en el firmamento al cual poder contemplar...solo tu para mi y baje mi vista al notar como te girabas, me sonroje... sentí como mis cachetes iban tomando rubor y un calor me embriago...tímidamente volví a subir la mirada y allí te encontrabas charlando con una mujer, a la cual había visto varias veces deambular de un lado para otro y una duda se me Instalo en mi corazón haciendo que mi corazón temblara ¿seria tu novia? aunque la verdad no lo creo porque si asi fuera no me hubieras escrito,... pero lo dejare anotado... te lo preguntare cuando tenga la ocasión.

Note como te acercabas a mí y tímidamente me gire para que no notaras como había estado nuevamente perdida en ti y al girarme no me di cuenta que una joven estaba acomodando los libros muy cerca de mi, pise uno, resbale y casi caigo pero sentí tu aroma, cerré los ojos y enrojecí mucho mas, no podía creer cuan patosa me había vuelto con solo estar cerca tuyo.  
Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarte riéndote de mi...quise reír también pero mis nervios me jugaban en contra.

-jeje- simule aunque mis mejillas no dijeron lo mismo.

-Perdóname, no debí reírme - dijo poniéndome bien en el suelo... mis piernas temblaban, mas bien toda yo temblaba no podía evitarlo el solo tenerte cerca hacia que mi corazón se exaltara a cada segundo.

-llevo este - dije torpemente, mi mente se había atrofiado, no podía pensar... "tarada" me dije a mi misma cuando el saco su sonrisa y tomo el libro para examinarlo... ¿porque no sonreía?

-en verdad quieres este? - me pregunto... ¿porque lo preguntaba? me pregunte incrédula hasta que leí el titulo  
"kamasutra...las mejores posiciones" y me ruborice de tal modo que hubiera pasado por semáforo en rojo y los autos hubiera frenado para dejar paso a mis pensamientos de bochorno.

-ehhh...ehhh- "debo comenzar a leer mas" me dije a mi misma mirando para todos lados intentando salir de aquel lió en que yo sola me sabía meter... - no...Eh...ese no era el libro - sonreí tontamente... perdón...- dije simulando que se me había caído al tropezar...- es este- dije levantando el primer libro que encontré, pero antes de dárselo leí "el caballero de la armadura Oxidada" era mejor no?

-ah! esta bien... -dijo el volviendo a poner su sonrisa característica, la cual me hacia quedar levitando en las nubes.- ahí  
Vuelvo.

Y yo asentí.

Luego que llego lo salude y salí hecha como un bólido para llegar a mi casa y poder insultarme a diestra y siniestra, no  
Podía ser que fuera tan tarada cada vez que estaba junto a el... no lo podía creer.  
Llegue y me senté en la cama... desenvolví el libro con la esperanza de ver la respuesta de mi nota. Y bolo una vez más una  
nota de el.

"eres muy divertida, porque no me contestaste? te molesto que te escribiera...como te llamas?"

La verdad no lograba entender, no lo había visto?? No había sido su lugar donde lo deje? pero estaba mas que segura que si... Volví a sacar el bolígrafo y anote.

"te escribí... espero que lo encuentres... sino...bueno me llamo Hermione"

Deje el papel y el bolígrafo y me recosté en la cama para así poder soñar una vez más con vos.

Los días fueron pasando, nos reíamos de mis torpezas, porque claro siempre que te tenía cerca algo totalmente extraño pasaba quedando una vez mas yo ruborizada queriéndome matar y tu riéndote o intentando disimular tu sonrisa.  
Yo compraba un libro, tu me dejabas notas y yo te las contestaba pero por algún motivo jamas las leíste... que pasaba??  
Siempre era lo mismo... tu me preguntabas porque no te contestaba y yo mas efusivamente te escribía, volvía al punto en el cual ya había confirmado 20 veces que era tu escritorio y las depositaba pero por alguna rara razón jamas las leías.

Cada vez era mas extraño, nos reíamos, compraba me iba y tu me preguntabas... no lograba entender...me senté sobre la cama, estaba nublada la noche, debía hacer algo... debía descubrir que era lo que sucedía... hacia mas de media hora que el local había cerrado, pero lo debía intentar

Me puse un abrigo y salí corriendo hacia la librería, entraría, buscaría las notas y te las daría el día siguiente como  
Muestra. Camine rápidamente, finas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a pegar en mi cabello, pero eso ya no me preocupaba... quería llegar al fin de la cuestión.  
Llegue al local, había una luz prendida ¿quien estaría a esas horas? me acerque sigilosamente a la ventana y allí... en  
Cuanto me asome comprendí lo que sucedía... "vieja arpía"  
Me acerque un poco mas y pude deslumbrar a la joven con la cual muchas veces te había visto hablar y note como sacando un tarro de la basura tiraba todas las notas que te había escrito, note que eran ellas porque todas estaban cortadas de la misma manera, la única manera que a mi me encantaba dejarte las notas... un corte en diamante. Vi como las soltó en el tacho y como sacando un encendedor las prendía fuego... ¿y esta que se creía? no me quedaba otra que hablar contigo y explicarte como eran las cosas, creerías que estaba loca, que solo reía, que era una tonta patoza y que no hacia mas que confundirte, jamas había llegado a tal extremo pero por ti haría todo lo que fuera.

La lluvia cada vez era más acentuada, salí corriendo hasta que vislumbre la primera cabina en la otra esquina... corrí lo más rápido que pude mientras sentía la lluvia caer sobre mi y el agua comenzar a chorrear por mis ropas.  
Entre a la cabina... solo sabia tu nombre y apellido, te lo había visto siento de veces en tu etiqueta de la camisa... "Zan Potter" eso debía bastar para hallar tu dirección…  
Tome la guía telefónica y comencé a buscar todos los que había, descartando las características que no pertenecían a esta  
Ciudad... y para mi suerte solo había uno... solo un Zan Potter en toda la ciudad... y allí saque el bolígrafo y anote tu Dirección... no era lejos de donde me encontraba y un poco mas de lluvia no me haría nada.  
Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude... aunque me era algo difícil ya que la calle comenzaba a ser subida y el agua a caer  
Mas fuerte... mis pulmones no daban mas... pero no descansaría hasta explicarte la verdad... no ahora que me había animado a decirte lo que sentía... no iba a salir como una cobarde a esconderme... no esta vez no.

Llegue a tu casa... mis nervios estaban de punta... "muy inteligente, llegaste y ¿ahora? me mofe... mi corazón latía a mil por hora... pero ya había llegado y no me echaría para atrás.  
La calle estaba desierta... me encontraba en la vereda del frente de tu casa y allí pude distinguirte... estabas en el comedor, las ventanas aun estaban abiertas y vi como alzabas tu mirada...Te sonreí y me dispuse a correr hacia ti... levante mi mano... y solo escuche un chirrido de auto...Y tu dulce voz gritando

"NOOOO"... sentí como mis piernas eran llevadas hacia adelante por el automóvil que me había envestido, mi cabeza había golpeado con algo duro y había resbalado y caído en tus brazos.

Abrí mis ojos y te vi...sabia que no podría mantenerme conciente por mucho tiempo mas... me dolía todo...  
Abrí lentamente mis labios... solo quería decirte algo antes de estar completamente inconciente y no saber si volvería a  
Poder apreciarte nuevamente...

-TE AMO- dije y caigo en la inconciencia, dejando aun presente lo ultimo que había visto de ti, tu cara mojada, tu pelo cayéndote en la frente y tu mirada triste al verme como estaba.

Aun inconciente solo tenia un pensamiento en mi...solo quería poder verte una vez mas al poder partir... un milagro...quizás que cierra que tus ojos hermosos estuvieran mirándome a mí, y una palabra mía que te hiciera sonreír... solo eso quería...Podía escuchar los gritos desesperados... pero no podía volver a estabilizarme... solo susurraba inconcientemente... "por favor...un milagro"

Escuche una voz a lo lejos...una voz que no reconocía, no era una voz de alguien que conociera, era mas bien un susurro como la del viento cuando pasa cerquita de mis oídos... un susurro que me decia "las oportunidades se dan una sola vez..." "y los Milagros de corazón... siempre son verdaderos milagros"

Y fue en ese instante en el que sentí como tu voz aterciopelada me decia en el oído...

"yo...te amo...mi misteriosa mujer" y desperté abrí mis ojos, y pude hallar los tuyos, te sonreí y te vi sonreír... vi como me mirabas, me mirabas de la misma manera que yo te había estado mirando todo este tiempo... tus ojos te brillaban a causa del Amor... y mi corazón latió por ultima vez con efusividad.

Sentí como tus calidos labios se posaban el los míos, susurre entre ellos un "te amo" y sentí como te separaste de mi para sonreírme, y te acercaste nuevamente para besarme, sentí como un fuego interno se extendía.  
me separe unos instantes de ti y susurre...

-No te olvides de mi - y tu me miraste una vez mas con brillos en tus ojos y me respondiste  
-nunca te voy a olvidar corazón - y te sonreí, esas palabras llegaron hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazón...y te bese nuevamente, dejando en ese beso todo lo que era y todo lo que seria... entendí mucho mas que nada en ese momento, no era mucho lo que me quedaba... pero ahora... ahora había cumplido mi sueño...me deje ir... caí en lo mas profundos de mis hermosos sueños... en aquel que sabia que jamas despertaría pero siempre tu serias mi protagonista... Recordaría eternamente este beso que me dite y lo dibujaría en mi alma, navegaría en este sueño infinito con tu mirada puesta en mí, sintiendo tu aroma, tus calidos besos...ya no me faltaría nada...mi felicidad ya esta completa porque había conocido el amor porque había hecho todo para poder decirte lo que sentía, ya no me hacia falta mas...estaba completamente feliz y recordaría eternamente ese beso que siempre anhele tener por última vez.

* * *

**_FINNN_**

Y LES GUSTOOO??  
RE TRISTE NO  
BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN CAPTADO LA ESCENCIA..  
BESOTES  
Y QUIERO VER FIRMIS..  
JA AUNQUE LA MITAD ME LAS DI YO!  
JAJA  
BESOOS

**_va dedicado a una personita que adoro... :D_**

**_cuando la escribi por primera vez lo hice pensando en Kevin Rodriguez un gran chico y mi primer amor.. solo que aqui subi con el nombre ficticio de mi mejor amigo Santiago con Hermione que tanto kiere... solo aclaro.. je_**

**_GuIsHe_**


End file.
